


Time frames

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: You are Whitebeard's "precious daughter", with a bunch of overprotective and pranking older brothers. Life can be difficult, but could be worse. And will be worse.Based on a request received on Wattpad.[Ace? Marco? x Reader]





	1. Intro

# Intro

 

Okay, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm just not able to keep things short, apparently.

I'm planning to start a Character x Reader collection on One Piece.  
A few works are already planned, but feel free to request if you like my style. This story, for example, is based on a request I received on Wattpad.

As always, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, but I always come back and edit when I can.

I'm not satisfied at all, but if you enjoyed this fanfiction, a kudo or a comment will make me happy! :)

Cheers,  
Abyss Cronica  



	2. 1

# Time frames

You lifted one eyebrow.  
«Are we boarding strays… _again_?»  
Vista burst in laughter as your crewmates brought the unconscious Spade Pirates on the deck.  
«Come one, [Y/n], don’t be so strict!» he exclaimed with his thundering voice, patting you on your back and almost sending you in overboard.  
«Ups, sorry! Anyway, you know that pops has a soft spot for the strays.»  
«Of course I know.» you grumbled, massaging your muscles where he hit you «It’s just that most of them are reckless weaklings! And you know what that means? More work for me, that’s what.»  
«I thought you were pops’ personal doctor.» commented Izo, eyeing you.  
«I should be, but he sells me cheap for all his beloved sons.» you huffed.  
They finally brought the captain of that crew on the Moby Dick. That fool who was stupid enough to attack pops.  
You prepared your best scowl of contempt as they carried him to the infirmary, but your expression bent in front of his raven hair and the seductive freckles.  
«Well, _helloooo_ …» you muttered, following him with your eyes.  
«Just _what_ did you say, [Y/n]?»  
_Shit!_  
The familiar voice made you shiver.  
«Hi Thatch.» you sighed.  
«I understand you are not complaining anymore, mh?»  
«Mind your own business, you banana.»  
He laughed heartedly, ruffling your hair.  
«We finally have someone for you! Pops will be so happy to walk you down the aisle! He’s worried about you, you know. With that awful temper no one is going to take you!»  
Thatch was prepared to run as you chased him down the deck, screaming curses at him.  
Izo facepalmed.  
«He really is a troll, isn’t he…»  
«What’s going on here-yoi?»  
Marco had just finished checking on the newcomers when he reached the other commanders. Well, some of them. [Y/n] was trying her best to murder Thatch, _again_.  
«Same as always.» Vista explained «Thatch teased [Y/n] because she apparently finds one of the newbies hot.»  
Marco frowned, maybe, but just for a second.  
«I see. C’mon guys, we’ve got things to do-yoi.»

The newbie turned out to be Fire Fist Ace, a reckless hothead.  
During his first days he attacked Whitebeard hundreds of times, only to get beaten as many.  
And, of course, you where the one in charge of patching him up.  
Around the twentieth time they brought him in, you scoffed, hitting him on his head with your percussion hammer.  
«OUCH! What the hell are you doing, woman?!»  
«I’ve got a name, and since you get here five times a day, you better stick it in your head!» you cried out, hitting him again.  
He muffled some curses in his lips, holding the growing bump on his forehead.  
You sighed, proceeding to the examination of his injured leg.  
«Okay, let me see here…»  
You had been working quietly for a few minutes when he broke the silence.  
«So… are you the only woman of the crew?»  
«Not really.» you answered, keeping your eyes on his leg «I mean, I probably am right now. But you noticed we kind of come and go, don’t you? This is the main ship, but there are many others, and many affiliated crews also.»  
«Yeah, you’re quite a lot… there are a lot of strong men here. I wonder why you all accepted Whitebeard as a captain.»  
He sounded unusually calm.  
You furtively glared at him, stepping back from his limb.  
«Well, I can’t speak for the others, but… I guess he gave me a family. I was convinced I was worthless of anyone’s love… he says I’m his daughter and treats me like that.» you shrugged «It may be silly, but it makes me happy.»  
Ace stared at you.  
«I see.» he mumbled.  
He didn’t think it was silly.

«[Y/n] I loooveeeee youuuuuuuu, marry meeeeeeeee!»  
You partied hard that night, on the ship. Teach was beyond drunk.  
Most of the crew was laughing uncontrollably as you were throwing anything you could grab to the huge man, trying your best to keep him at a safety distance.  
«I don’t want to! Leave me alone!» you screamed as he hugged you, squeezing the life out of your body.  
You were also a bit drunk, and Teach used to play around with you all the time, so there was nothing to worry about, actually. Plus, being temporarily the only woman on the ship made you an easy target.  
At least while Whitebeard wasn’t looking.  
The far end of the big spear hit Blackbeard on the forehead, sending him flying to the other side of the deck.  
«Stay away from my precious daughter, Teach! You’re not the kind of man I’m going to give her!» roared Whitebeard, then he laughed as well.  
«Ouff, thank you pops, but… are you drinking?»  
Free from Teach’s unwanted attentions, you climbed on the huge throne of the Yonko till you reached his shoulder. He eyed you suspiciously.  
«What do you want, woman.»  
You rolled your eyes.  
From “precious daughter” to “woman”. That always happened when you inquired on his habits and he knew he ignored your medical advices.  
«I said no alcohol!» you stated, jumping in the attempt to grasp his enormous tankard full of sake.  
He moved it out of your reach, and you miserably fell on his lap.  
«Shut up, [Y/n]! I’m the captain, I do what I want!»  
«I don’t give a shit! I’m the doctor and you are the patient, you must do as I say!»  
Most of the crew was following your typical quarrel in amusement. It happened at every party.  
«I SAY I’M THE CAPTAIN AND I DO WHAT I WANT!» roared Whitebeard, bolting on his feet.  
He was drunker than you thought, and so were you, since you lost your balance and slipped.  
Thatch was among the ones laughing hard, but he also realized pretty soon that it was a long fall from the throne of the Yonko to the wood of the deck.  
He jolted towards you, but someone grabbed you before him, landing gracefully on the ground.  
«Oi, I cannot lower my guard for a second with you guys-yoi.»  
«Marco!» you muttered, grasped on his purple shirt. He gave you his calm smile, letting you down gently.  
«Good job, Marco.» grumbled Whitebeard, getting back to the seat. He awkwardly looked away, feeling guilty. Seeing a Yonko like this was hilarious for the rest of the commanders.  
«Pops! Try not to break your precious daughter!» Rakuyo screamed.  
«…and future wife.» Teach added, quietly.  
«Shut up, you ungrateful sons!»  
«We have Marco, luckily.» Thatch observed, patting his shoulder «The big brother of the crew!»  
«Yes. Thank you, _Onii-san_.*» you said, wrapping your jacket around your torso. The night air was getting colder.  
He sighed, smiling lightly, then he flicked your forehead.  
«Pay more attention, next time-yoi.»  
«Ouch! Mean.» you whined.  
After a few hours, people started to pass out from the booze. This wasn’t unusual even.  
The ones still on their feet took the task to put the mates back in their beds or hammocks. Of course, Marco was among them.  
«Hey.» you cheered, offering him a glass of the last bottle of sake.  
He shifted his attention from a heavy and non-collaborative Teach to you.  
«Hey.» he replied, taking it.  
«I saw you with the newbie, before. Is he still all grumpy and solitary?»  
«You mean Ace?» Marco took a sip «I think he’s starting to question himself-yoi. He asked me why we call him pops.»  
You nodded.  
«And what did you tell him?»  
«Because he calls us sons.»  
You smiled.  
«You sure are the first son.»  
Marco swallowed the rest of his drink, heading for the railing of the ship. The sea was black and a bit agitated, in the night. You leaned beside him.  
«Nah, we’re all the same for pops-yoi.»  
He seemed to think about it.  
«Except for you, maybe. You’re probably his favourite daughter.»  
You pouted.  
«Because he has such a few daughters! And they’re mostly ugly nasty witches.»  
He hummed.  
«And what would make you different from them?»  
You widened your eyes, shocked.  
«WHAT?»  
He burst in laughter.  
«Sorry, couldn’t resist-yoi.»  
«You damn pineapple, you’re a troll like all the others.»  
He didn’t reply, and both of you went back staring at the sea.  
Behind you, Thatch was trying his [drunken] best to convince Teach to go back inside. Unnoticed by the rest of the crew, Ace slowly made his way on the deck, observing those strange men. Pops was heavily asleep on his throne.  
At that point you couldn’t know, but that moment would have came back to your mind many times, during the next two years.  
Because everything was still perfect.  
You just couldn’t know that.  
«What do you think about him-yoi?» Marco asked abruptly.  
You blinked.  
«Who?»  
«Ace.»  
«He will join us, won’t he?»  
«Most likely.»  
The shadow of a smile slithered to your lips. Marco noticed it.  
«Pops will probably approve.»  
«Approve what?»  
«Nothing-yoi, don’t worry. Goodnight, [Y/n].»  
He left you on the railing, maybe a little puzzled.  
But he was Pineapple Marco, the first commander of the Whitebeards, he had the right to leave you puzzled if he wanted.

Ace joined the crew, indeed.  
Not just that, but he quickly became an essential member and the second commander of Whitebeard fleet.  
Before you could realize it, you two became close.  
First, because he was such a silly reckless and he ended up in you infirmary more than anyone else. Second, probably because you had more or less the same age.  
Third, well.  
«ACE IS BAAAAACK!» somebody yelled on the deck.  
A lot of men ran outside to greet the beloved commander.  
«You don’t go say hi to your favourite brother, [Y/n]?» teased Thatch, leaning towards you on the table you were having lunch on.  
«No need.» you answered unimpressed, continuing to eat «His first stop will probably be the infirmary anyway.»  
Surprisingly, it wasn’t the case.  
After messing around a little with the other crewmates, Ace entered the lunchroom.  
«Oi, stupid brothers! I didn’t find you greeting me on the deck!»  
On the other side of the room, Marco lazily lifted his glass.  
«Hi, Ace. You seem healthier than usual-yoi.»  
«I’m shocked.» you confirmed.  
«[Y/n]! You’re like the little sister, you should come running when one of your older brothers comes back from a long and dangerous journey!» Ace taunted, in a good mood as always.  
«Yes, except that my older brothers’ favourite hobby is teasing me all the time.» you huffed «And I’m the doctor here! I’m the smart one of the litter!»  
«What did you just say?»  
You didn’t like the smirk on Ace’s freckled face. You liked it even less when he moved a step towards you, motioning his fingers in crawling waves.  
«Uh-oh. No.»  
You abandoned your plate in a rush, trying to jolt to the other side of the room, but it was no use. Obviously. Like you could escape Fire Fist Ace if he wanted to catch you.  
He jumped on you, straddling you to the floor.  
«Marco, save me!» you squinted, a desperate look in your eyes. But Marco just hummed.  
«Apologize to your older brother!» Ace ordered, digging his fingers in your sides. You started to laugh uncontrollably, squirming under him.  
«NAHAHAHAHFAHAHAHAHAHIR ACE!» you screamed.  
«Yeah.» Thatch sighed to Haruta, sat beside him «She’s happy he’s back.»  
No one noticed Marco had left the room.

The Moby Dick was the main ship of the crew, the one where Whitebeard himself stood, and that was exactly the reason why it was actually the safest and calmest.  
There weren’t a lot of pirates strong or insane enough to challenge it, so the main action usually took place within the minor divisions, on other ships.  
That was why Ace, being the restless hothead he was, used to travel around a lot, to run in help of affiliates and far comrades.  
You, on the other hand, were the personal doctor of Whitebeard, and used to leave the ship very rarely, also due to the worsening condition of your captain.  
«Oi, Ace!»  
You ran on the deck, reaching him just before he jumped overboard to be back god knows when.  
«Oh, [Y/n]!» he cheered you happily, weaving a hand.  
«You forgot your pills!» you uttered, patting a finger on his chest.  
His well toned chest.  
He tilted his head aside.  
«My pills?»  
«Against your stupid narcolepsy. Here.»  
You handed him a small package.  
«I made it with some new leaves I collected on the last island. It’s more like an experiment, so…»  
«You shouldn’t have! Actually, I don’t think I need these…»  
Ace weighted up the package in his hands, then he looked at your disappointed frown.  
The pirate grinned, shoving the pills in his sack.  
«I really don’t think I’ll use them, but I want them! It’s like a gift from my little sister, who’s almost _neeever_ cute.»  
A soft dust of pink tinged your cheeks.  
«You stupid wood-head…»  
On the opposite railing, Whitebeard and Marco were observing the two of you starting one of your quarrels.  
«What do you think?» the Yonko asked in a low tone.  
«About those two?»  
Marco watched as Ace bent on you, who were protesting over something, and placed a peck on your cheek before taking his leave. You blushed even more.  
Whitebeard nodded.  
«You know I’m a little overprotective with her,» he admitted «but I suppose every father has a soft spot for his little daughter. Anyway, I think I wouldn’t mind if it was Ace.»  
The second commander was long gone now, but you were still staring at the horizon.  
«I agree.» the first commander said.

Not so long after that moment, the nightmare began.  
It all started with the corpse of Thatch being found on the deck, under a pouring rain.  
You cried and screamed that night.  
The only thing you could see in front of your eyes was Thatch, smiling and pranking you, ready to flee and mock you more.  
The image didn’t match at all with the lifeless body on your feet.  
You were the ship doctor, so you knew there was nothing to do as soon as your orbs landed on him.  
Still, it took both Ace and Marco to tear you off from Thatch.  
You couldn’t believe what happened. That _Teach_ was the one who did it.  
He was never one of your favourite brothers, but you did trust him. He had saved you more than once in battle, and you had treated his wounds.  
Yes, you trusted him.  
Ace went berserk, instead.  
As you despaired in your room, he yelled for revenge on the top of his lungs.  
Whitebeard and the other commanders tried their best to stop him. You all had a bad feeling about it.  
Ace didn’t listen.  
Hearing the screams from outside, you finally got out of your room to reach your comrades.  
«Ace…»  
Your voice sounded weaker than you wanted, and you didn’t expect anyone to hear you. So you were surprise when Ace turned immediately to you.  
«[Y/n]!»  
He freed himself from the various arms that were restraining him, and in a second he was holding you tight against his chest.  
It was so warm.  
Well, pretty obvious since the man was fire itself, but also another kind of warm.  
Once again, you couldn’t stop the tears.  
«[Y/n], I’m sorry.» he whispered. His voice was almost cracking, and your fingers tightened around his shirt, as you buried your face in his shoulder.  
He held you for a while.  
«I’ll find that bastard. I’ll make him pay.»  
«But–»  
Ace pulled you back, cupping your face with his hands, forcing you to raise your watery eyes.  
«I had to! For Thatch.»  
You hesitated, then you nodded.  
He pressed his lips on your forehead.  
«I’ll be back soon.»  
You felt him dethatching from you and moving fast towards his weaver.  
«I entrust [Y/n] to you, Marco!»  
«Ace, wait, don’t–»  
But he was gone.

It was really hard to get through Thatch’s and Ace’s absence. Moreover, Marco seemed distant.  
You couldn’t blame him, though. A lot had happened, and he was still the commander of the first division, with many things to take care of.  
Also, you imposed yourself to be strong.  
No more whining, no more little sister crap. So you wouldn’t bother Marco just because you missed your brothers.  
Somehow, you managed to regain a sort of normality. There were times you caught yourself staring at the sea, buried in nostalgic memories, but you guessed that couldn’t be helped.  
Shanks came to visit, asking Whitebeard to call Ace back.  
As if.  
You stood on the deck next to Marco and Jozu, as the weaklings of the crew fainted.  
Red-Haired Shanks was really a cheeky bastard, you decided after he shamelessly proposed Marco to join his crew.  
«Oi!» you barked «Watch your tongue, Red! You can’t have him!»  
Beside you, Marco smirked.  
«And you must be [Y/n]! I can take you both if you prefer!» he happily continued.  
Whitebeard caught his attention back by pounding his spear on the ground.  
«Careful, Red-Haired. Don’t be cocky with my daughter or I’ll have to kill you.»

When the news of Ace’s capture and execution came, your world fell apart once again.  
This time, though, you really tried your best not to freak out.  
There was an emergency meeting of the commanders, The ones who were not on the Moby Dick were called back immediately. Haruta was the last to join, two days later. Meanwhile, Marco had to leave to call some other allies.  
During those two days, you had a hard time not to collapse and focused on taking care of Whitebeard’s worsening (and secret) health issues.  
You hardly slept or touched food. Maybe you didn’t at all. You were not even noticing.  
The morning on the third day, both the sky and the sea were grey. A storm was approaching, and the ship was rolling more than usual. You were holding onto the railing, empty mind, empty stomach, empty chest, your glare lost in the greyness. Until you spotted far blue flares.  
«Marco.»  
The name escaped your lips in a breath.  
He landed gracefully on the balustrade, still half phoenix, while the first light drops of rain started to fall on the ship.  
«[Y/n].»  
His eyes met yours, and he paused.  
You knew you looked terrible. Pale as snow, ruffled hair, deep bags under your eyes.  
«I’m sorry I wasn’t here-yoi.» he just said, crossing the railing.  
You shook your head, getting back on your feet.  
«Don’t be. You do what you have to. Our allies?»  
«They will come. All of them.»  
You offered a weak smile.  
Marco looked as calm and confident as usual. But he just couldn’t be.  
«Listen, if you need something, anything… I mean, I know you are the second in command, but you don’t have to act though with me, okay?»  
The man hummed, bringing a hand in his blond tuft.  
«Jeez, my little sister is trying to comfort me-yoi. I must be a terrible older brother.»  
You crossed you arms, staring at him.  
«Cut the “little sister” stuff. I’m a Whitebeard pirate, just like you. You don’t have to protect me, I can also take care of you.»  
Marco stayed quiet for a moment, observing you. The rain was getting heavier, no one else was on the deck, but you stood right in front of him, resolute.  
«You’ve always been so proud.» he said, serious «I know you’re strong. Not just a strong pirate-yoi. You are a strong woman.»  
He moved a step closer, grabbing your shoulder within his big warm hands.  
That simple gesture, and you painfully realized how stronger, older and wiser he was.  
«But I will _always_ protect you. You and the rest of the crew, this is what a commander does-yoi. So now we’re gonna take Ace back.»

The meeting between Whitebeard and the commanders lasted hours.  
You were not invited, actually, so you sneakered in a secret corner of the adjacent room, from where you could eavesdrop the situation. Some of them immediately spotted you with their Kenbunchoku haki, but everyone trusted you, and you always did that anyway.  
At the end of the meeting, most of the commanders left the room.  
«Just one last thing, pops.»  
«What, Marco?»  
«I’d prefer [Y/n] to stay back.»  
_What?_  
Whitebeard hummed.  
«What are you saying?» Haruta stepped in «You know she’ll never agree to that!»  
«It’s not like she’s actually vulnerable.» Vista observed.  
The first commander didn’t reply.  
«What are you thinking, Marco?» Whitebeard asked.  
«You know that sometimes she just doesn’t listen. And it’s Ace we’re talking about-yoi.» he replied «I’m afraid she could hastily run into the battle and get hurt-yoi.»  
«YOU THINK I’M SOME SORT OF IDIOT?!»  
You stormed into the room, eyes widened with rage. No one was really surprised.  
Jozu sighed.  
«[Y/n], you weren’t supposed to listen…»  
You banged your fist on the table, ignoring him, orbs fixed on Marco’s.  
«You said right! IT’S ACE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! I’m not gonna back off!»  
He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
«Listen [Y/n], I know what he is for you, but–»  
«No, apparently you DON’T know! There is no way I’m not going to fight, so give up already!»  
«[Y/n].»  
«And you also gave me all that “strong pirate-strong woman” crap! NOW I SEE HOW YOU REALLY CONSIDER ME! How the fuck can you–»  
«SHUT UP!» he barked, and your mouth clamped shut «I LOST THATCH AND I’M LOSING ACE, THERE’S NO WAY I’M RISKING YOU!»  
You unconsciously pulled back.  
He had never raised his voice with you, not even once.  
The silence fell heavy on the room.  
You sharpened your eyes, staring at him.  
«This is not for you to decide.»  
You headed out, without looking behind.

«I think I owe you an apology, Marco.»  
The blond lifted an eyebrow.  
Whitebeard and his first commander were alone in the room, for the first time since the meeting.  
Marco suspected his health was worse than what the Yonko was letting through, so he came to inquire, and of course he was right.  
«What are you talking about, pops?»  
«Seems a long time ago now, but I told you I was hoping for Ace to be the one for [Y/n].»  
Marco hummed.  
There was no point in denying anything to his captain, he knew better.  
«I’m sorry. I didn’t pay enough attention.» Whitebeard concluded.  
The other man sighed.  
«You don’t have to worry-yoi. They are perfect together. I’m too old for her, by the way.»  
Whitebeard paused.  
«I wouldn’t mind if it was you either.» he finally said.  
Marco shrugged.  
«It’s okay-yoi. I’m her older brother, I’ll watch over her.»  
«You better, because there’s no way she’s staying back.»  
He sighed again.

«I’m sorry I yelled at you.»  
The blond man massaged his temple. How come everyone was apologizing to him, that day?  
After the quarrel, you felt terrible for attacking Marco.  
Izo, always calm and rational, convinced you to look for the commander and talk things out.  
«I’m sorry too-yoi.»  
«It’s just… I can’t stay back knowing that Ace’s life is at sake.»  
«I know.»  
«I _have_ to be there.»  
«I know.»  
You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, unsure.  
«Is it… okay then?»  
«Yes, I know you can be trusted in battle. Plus, you’re our best doctor-yoi, we need you there. I was being overprotective.»  
You smiled a bit.  
«Good. Hey, I know you will be busy with some big shot from the Navy, and that actually scares the shit out of me. But I promise I won’t try to handle what I cannot.»  
«Well, that’s a relief-yoi.»  
Your smile wavered as a freckled face suddenly claimed the space of your mind.  
You didn’t realize you went silent for a while till Marco flicked your forehead.  
«Ouch!»  
«We are the Whitebeards. We’re taking him back-yoi.»  
You blinked, rubbing a finger when he hit you.  
«We are.» you stated.

 

*Onee-san means “brother”, in a respectful way.


	3. 2

You had the Moby Dick coated and travelled undersea to reach Marineford.  
It was dark, in the deep.  
You spent most of the time on the deck, contemplating the unusual view.  
«Pops.»  
«Hm?»  
«Don’t push yourself, okay?» you muttered, staring right ahead, your arms crossed.  
Whitebeard was standing beside you. You always wondered how he could hear you, given the distance between your mouth and his ears.  
He let out his unique roaring laugh.  
«Listen to her! A little child trying to tell her papa how to handle a fight!»  
«I wasn’t.» you pouted «And, by the way, I was speaking as your doctor, not as your “little child”.»  
«I know, I know. I’m very proud.»  
You buried your eyes in your hand.  
«That’s not what I meant…»  
You had been a Devil Fruit user since you were eighteen. It was your birthday present from Whitebeard and the commanders, although they let you free to chose whether eat it or not. You lingered a lot, but finally the need of becoming stronger pushed you through it.  
The Yume Yume no Mi turned out to be extremely suitable for you. Aside from the utility in your profession, allowing you to keep people under anaesthesia with your power, you were know able to knock out fighters much stronger than you, without necessarily hurting them. Which fitted you. Of course you were also capable of hitting hard, but more on a psychological level, inducing nightmares and illusions, and that made you even more dangerous.  
You had used that power on your brothers, just a few times, to get some sweet revenge on their pranks. Mainly on Thatch, though. When he was particularly mean, you sneaked in his room at night and induced some weird fetish erotic dream in his empty head, putting him through awkward scenarios and enjoying his unconscious struggling.  
You did it on Ace as well, a couple of times, but that always induced a cruel revenge (mostly consisting in him tickling the shit out of you) and an escalation of reciprocated pranks that only Marco was able to stop.  
As for Marco, although you were tempted, you never dared to use the fruit power on him.  
As the memories flowed, you smiled bitterly.  
 _We’re coming, Ace. Hold on, just a little more._

The ship started to head to the surface. You already were in the bay of Marineford.  
You swallowed, reaching the bow with the other commanders, right a few metres behind pops. A tall and warm presence appeared next to you.  
Marco put a hand on your shoulder.  
«Stay away from the Shichibukai and the admirals. Don’t run ahead alone. That’s all I ask, yoi.»  
You took a deep breath and nodded.  
«I’m here primarily for taking care of the injured.»  
«Good.»  
Then he reached the first line.

As soon as you saw Ace chained and covered in blood, you felt the heat flushing your brain. It took all your self-control not to jolt on the battleground, ignoring Whitebeard and anyone else, and throw yourself in Sengoku’s face.  
Instead, you managed to keep your cool and stand besides your crewmates as you faced the Navy headquarter.  
Marineford got hectic pretty soon.  
You had been on various battlefields before, but this was beyond anything you had seen.  
Listening to your rational mind, you decided to leave most of the fight to your brothers and focusing on first aid, although you were also knocking out as many marines as possible in the meanwhile.  
You descended on the bay, but didn’t move much from the Moby Dick. The truth was you were really worried for Whitebeard, and wanted to be near him if anything happened.  
The only moment your focus really shifted from him was when Marco crossed fire with Kizaru, but you forced yourself to continue what you were doing. He could be trusted.  
However, all your deepest fears came to realization when Squard stabbed Whitebeard.  
«POPS!» you yelled, running towards the ship. Marco was faster, though.  
Your fool, fool captain hugged Squard, instead of killing him.  
The bastard was crying, curled up on the deck when you finally reached the Yonko.  
«Pops, let me treat you!» you cried out, grasping your medical bag.  
With one hand, he imposed you to stop.  
«Wha…»  
«[Y/n], go help my sons.» Whitebeard ordered.  
«But Pops…!»  
«Now.»  
You swallowed, exchanging a glare with Marco, who was on the other side of the Yonko. He nodded.  
You were soon forced to move anyway, since the giants started to attack Whitebeard. It was not a battle you could face.

Then the apocalypse began.  
They raised a wall, and Akainu made a volcano explode on the trapped pirates.  
You watched tons of your comrades getting coated in lava and literally melting.  
 _What can I do against it?_  
Among that mess, you were able to spot Jozu, and he saw you as well. His eyes were filled with relief for a second, but the fear flashed in them when he watched you jumping against another pirate to put him out the path of a lapillus. You both disappeared behind a wall of flames.  
«[Y/N]!!»  
In his diamond form, he crossed the fire, running towards you.  
«I’m fine!!» you yelled to stand above the chaos.  
Jozu found you treating the pirate you saved, who had passed out from previous wounds.  
But you were not fine.  
Your shoulder had a massive burn that reached your collarbone and devoured your skin down to the flash.  
«This is nothing!» you stated, anticipating him «I can’t even feel the pain right now!»  
The lapilli were whistling all around you. With the thick smoke, it was hard to see something.  
There was a sudden explosion behind you and you both startled.  
«Oh god.»  
The Moby Dick was going down.  
Jozu stood still, giving his silent farewell.  
You covered your mouth with your hands.  
 _This is a war._  
 _We knew the risks._  
 _Goodbye, old friend._

Every time you thought the situation couldn’t get more messed up, something absurd happened.  
Like, at some point, there was not just Ace to rescue, but also his little brother. And no, not one of _your_ brothers. The Luffy guy he was always talking about, who turned out to be even crazier than Ace himself.  
He faced the admirals. All three of them. On his own.  
«You gotta be kidding me…» you sputtered, raising for a moment your eyes from some man’s fracture.  
Part of the wall had been taken down.  
At the same time, Aokiji attacked pops.  
You couldn’t help but growling in frustration, but Jozu stepped in.  
«Leave this to me, pops.»  
«Okay.»  
«WHAT THE FUCK, POPS! IT’S NOT “OKAY”!» you yelled, but you weren’t that close anymore, and the sounds of the battle covered your words.  
«Kishishishishishishishi! You must be the little [Y/n].»  
 _Oh, shit._  
You turned as a big white zombie merged from the smoke.  
«Moria.»  
«I wonder how Whitebeard will react if I send his zombified pretty daughter after him! Kishishishi!»  
A little team of zombies surrounded him.  
«Sorry, but I promised my commander I wouldn’t engage the Shichibukai. So can you please be a good onion and go away?»  
«KISHISHISHISHI! Nice try, woman!»  
«Fine.» you scoffed.  
It was just a matter of time before a real enemy would show up against you anyway.  
Zombies were bad, though. They didn’t have a mind on their own, and that meant they couldn’t dream, so your power was useless.  
They jolted ahead.  
You were thinking fast.  
None of your brothers seemed to be around. You had to target directly the big fish if you wanted to stay alive.  
«Let’s do this.» you whispered to yourself.  
Being the younger sister of Whitebeard’s commanders meant countless fighting training sessions against some of the strongest pirates of the New World. Zombies were no big deal, compared to that.  
You easily swung through them, avoiding their blades. Moria was still smiling.  
 _He’s a Shichibukai, I cannot indulge on minor attacks. I have to hit him hard immediately, when he doesn’t know my power._  
«NIGHTMARE REALM!» you yelled, locking your [e/c] orbs with his and maximizing your haki.  
Surprise was your only chance.  
Luckily for you, Moria clearly underestimated you.  
He was caught out of guard and had no time to properly protect himself with his haki.  
 _But what is a zombie master scared of?_  
You needed to define a scenario, fast, or else he would have not been affected by the illusion.  
 _He’s probably the weakest among the Shichibukai. He must know that. He must FEEL that._  
It was enough for you to work with.  
You quickly designed a scenario where he was forced to face all of the other Warlords, while they cruelly sneered at him.  
It worked.  
Moria bent on himself, eyes shut on the illusion, whining. His zombies dropped on the ground immediately.  
You let out a deep breath.  
«Nice! But don’t let your guard down!»  
Jimbe passed you, running towards the wall.  
«[Y/N]!»  
 _Pops?_  
You turned to the bay, only to see Whitebeard holding an unconscious Monkey D. Luffy with one hand.  
«Come here, [Y/n]! Ace’s brother needs your services!»  
He looked really beaten up.  
You ran to them, taking the guy under you custody.  
«Oh, that’s not good!» you sighed, opening his shirt «Someone get me more equipment!»  
A few men approached you with all the medical stuff they had.  
«LET ME GO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! ACE IS MY ONLY BROTHER!» the boy screamed, grabbing your collar and spitting all over your face.  
«STAY DOWN!» you barked, pushing his head on the ground «Ace is also my brother! And you can’t even move like this!»  
He jumped to his feet anyway, only to pass out a moment later.  
You growled, reaching him.  
The work was fast and familiar: scanning his body, spotting the most dangerous wounds, fixing them with every means available.  
 _Don’t worry Ace, I won’t let your beloved little brother die._  
You stopped the haemorrhages and provided him a portable IV line to restore his blood volume. He regained consciousness pretty fast.  
 _This guy is tough!_  
You were still working when the giant faced man approached you. Or woman? Whatever.  
«I-Iva-chan…!» Luffy squawked, grabbing her ankle.  
He asked for a treatment, which the other seemed very reluctant to provide.  
You were quite confused, but your attention was abruptly caught by something else.  
Whitebeard suddenly spat a huge amount of blood.  
«POPS!»  
Without even realizing it, you were running to your father, when another loud groan made you freeze.  
«Marco…?»  
You slowly turned to the plaza.  
Kizaru had hit Marco, piercing his stomach with two blows.  
 _This can’t be happening._  
«MARCO!!»  
In the following few moments, Aokiji took down Jozu and Akainu hit Whitebeard.  
 _What should I do?_  
You grit your teeth, feeling the fury mounting in your chest, along with your power. Those feelings, you could transmit them to the closer enemies with your fruit.  
«Link!» you snapped, gathering the power on the tips of your fingers «EMPATHIA!»  
You pounded your fingers to the ground, diffusing your attack to the marines beside you. The sudden breaking emotions exploded in their chest, messing with their brain. Most of them went down, even if just temporarily.  
You heard Marco being hit again while your attack was still in place, and the wave of distress you felt knocked out more enemies.  
But they were too many.  
You were in an area quite far from the gallows, close to Whitebeard. All the marines there were aiming at him, taking advantage of his sudden weakness. Jimbe, Vista, Haruta and some other of your brothers managed to reach him and covering his back.  
You painfully forced yourself to divert your mind from the thought of Marco and Ace in the plaza (they were too far, you could hardly see them) and joined the commanders.  
«PROTECT FATHER!»  
Whitebeard smiled.  
«My silly sons…»  
Then the executioners lifted their blades over Ace’s head.  
 _Oh, god, no. Please. Please, no. Not Ace. Not Ace._  
That was when Monkey D. Luffy unleashed his Haoshoku haki.

A lot more happened.  
You entrusted Whitebeard to the commanders and run to the plaza, right in the middle of the worst marines ever, alone.  
Fuck the promises.  
Marco was hurt. Ace was still held prisoner.  
Maybe you were not strong enough to pass the vice-admirals and get to the gallows, but if you could just reach Marco and be sure he was going to be okay…  
Luffy reaching Ace provided the havoc you needed to avoid major fights, since everyone’s attention was on the two brothers.  
You spotted the familiar tuft in the chaos.  
«Marco!»  
He was almost on his feet, but he had holes in his torso, and seastone handcuffs on his wrist.  
 _Fuck._  
«[Y/n]?» he coughed, when you grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit on the ground.  
«Down!» you ordered.  
Some of his subordinates had gathered around him, fighting the marines who were trying to finish the command of the first division. The battle was infuriating everywhere.  
«You shouldn’t be here, yoi!»  
«Shut up, you need me.»  
You injected him with an intramuscular local anaesthetic, then disinfected and plugged the wounds with sterile gauzes, and quickly applied stiches where there was enough skin. Finally, you gave him another injection with antibiotic and, last thing, adrenalin. You would have gladly avoided that, but he still had to fight.  
«Thank you.» he said when you were done.  
Ace was free by now, and he was fighting his way back to the bay.  
Your chest was blowing up with joy.  
«ACE!!»  
He was too far, and didn’t hear you.  
«C’mon, yoi!»  
Marco grabbed your hand and waved to his men.  
«LET’S GO!»  
«My sons.»  
Although he was hundreds of metres away, Whitebeard’s voice reached you clearer than ever.  
«These will be my last orders. Our paths are splitting aside here. Return safely to the New World, sons. I’m a survivor of the past era, there is no ship for me in the new one.»  
 _What?_  
Marco stopped and you squeezed his hand.  
Whitebeard told you to go. He was saying goodbye.  
«Pops…»  
«Commander Marco, we need to go! Pops made up his mind!»  
Marco grit his teeth, then his grab grew tighter.  
«Let’s move!» he growled, dragging you towards the bay.  
You bit your lip hard, desperately trying to stifle down your tears.  
«POPS! _DAD!!_ »  
You thought you saw a light smile bending his lips.  
You ran along with Marco and a few others, not leaving his hand, keeping an eye on Whitebeard.  
You saw Ace bowing to him in a last farewell.  
You saw him getting away with Jimbe and his brother.  
Then you saw Akainu approaching and saying something. Ace stopped.  
«No Ace, no, no, no, no. What the fuck are you doing. Don’t be an idiot, not now.»  
The words let your mouth in a low flow.  
Everything happened so quickly you didn’t get how it went.  
You just blinked and, when you opened your eyes, Akainu’s fist had pierced Ace’s torso.  
Marco froze.  
You blinked again.  
«Ace?»  
You didn’t notice your comrades bringing a strange man to you and Marco yelling to free him from the handcuffs.  
Your eyes were glued to Ace’s torn body.  
«No.»  
He dropped on his knee.  
 _That was the only think I asked._  
 _Not Ace._  
Once free, Marco screamed to his men.  
«Protect [Y/n]! Take her away!»  
Then he transformed and jolted towards Ace.  
You felt someone grabbing your wrist, tugging it.  
«[Y/n], we need to move!»  
«What? No. No, it’s the wrong direction. I’m a doctor. I’m a doctor.»  
Were you breathing? Maybe, maybe not, you forgot how to.  
They were dragging you further.  
«Oi, are you listening to me?»  
Your voice was so weak you could barely hear it.  
«I’m a doctor…»  
You were a doctor, and so you knew. As you had known for Thatch.  
«I have… to say goodbye.»

«[Y/n], I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon.»

Was that… the last time he spoke to you?  
«I need…»  
A sudden shock traversed your body.  
«LET ME GO!» you burst, freeing yourself with a violent tug.  
You jerked towards Ace.  
Marco and Vista had temporarily stopped Akainu.  
Ace leaned against his little brother. You were running as fast as you could. But he was sliding on the ground.  
 _No, please, wait._  
 _Just a few moments._  
 _Just a few more seconds. I need to tell him…_  
By the time you reached him, Ace was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yume" means "dream" in Japanese


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not satisfied at all with this, but it’s necessary for what’s to come.  
> Yeah, don’t believe me next time I’ll say it’s a two-part story.

**Years ago.**

«The tattoo seems fine.» you smiled, giving a light prod to the man’s shoulder, then gesturing him to get down from the infirmary bed.  
Fire Fist smiled back.  
«Thanks doc!»  
You could see he was happy.  
Ace just joined a couple of months before, and he was starting to call Whitebeard “Pops”.  
Thatch and Marco were able to drag him among the other crewmembers like one of you, and, well, he was integrating perfectly.  
«So, what’s the deal with you, doc?» Ace asked while you were reordering your medical tools.  
«The deal?»  
«Yep, you being the “precious daughter” and everything. I mean, does Whitebeard allow his sons to hit on you or is it forbidden?»  
«Umh…» you curled your lips, slightly annoyed by the perception everyone had of you. The untouchable daughter.  
Even when Whitebeard wasn’t looking, most of the other commanders used to act bossy with everyone who tried to approach you.  
They were just having too much fun with the role of big brothers, those assholes.  
«I don’t know if it’s forbidden or what.» you huffed «I just never met a guy brave enough to face Pops and all the commanders to find out.»  
Suddenly, it was too hot all around you.  
You turned to find a cheeky freckled face hovering too close to yours. His body radiating heat, as he loomed on you.  
«Well, they call me brave.» he said in a low tone.  
You smirked.  
« _And_ stupid.»  
But your voice wasn’t breezy as you hoped, and didn’t discourage him at all.  
«Do they?» he hummed, getting closer.  
Surprisingly, you didn’t feel uncomfortable at all.  
It was not typical of you to let a half-stranger hitting on you like that… maybe he was just too handsome to make any girl uncomfortable.  
 _God._  
 _Is this man fire?_  
 _…right._  
You hold your breath, lips lightly parted as he bent on you, eyes locked, noses brushing, and…  
Heavy knocks on the door made you both jump.  
«Doc [Y/N]!!»  
«WHAT!» you groaned, grasped on the desk «I’m busy now!»  
Ace chuckled.  
«Commander Marco is back!» the voice seemed to quiver, behind the door «He’s… a little injured.»  
«What?!»  
Marco was never injured.  
You pushed Fire Fist aside to reach the door and shut it open.  
«Get him here!» you ordered to the man in front of you.  
He nodded and disappeared on the deck.  
«Sorry, Fire Fist.» you sighed, rubbing the back of your head «Brothers come first.»  
He shrugged, unimpressed.  
«Hey, I’m your brother too now.»  
«True.» you flashed him a smile over your shoulder «Get injured and you’ll come first too.»

 

**Now.**

You were kneeled on the broken plaza of Marineford, beside Ace’s body.  
Just a little too late, even for saying goodbye.  
Your eyes got filled with tears, as you searched his expression.  
He seemed… _peaceful._  
«I’m sorry. Ace, I’m sorry.»  
 _But you can’t hear me._  
 _I had so many things to tell you._  
His mouthy smirk was burning your mind.  
Memories were flowing in your eyes, but at the same time you couldn’t dethatch your orbs from his lifeless face.  
People were screaming, crying, fighting all around you.  
Friends? Enemies?  
You weren’t even able to hear them.  
It was a huge blow which stirred you back in the battlefield, just a few metres from your position.  
The shockwave sent you against the closest person. Who was…  
«Strawhat?»  
Your eyes widened when you saw his face.  
 _Is he dead too?_  
You turned to see Marco still holding back Akainu.  
«STRAWHAT’S SURVIVAL WAS ACE’S LAST WISH!»  
His voice filled your ears.  
«IF WE LET HIM DIE IT WILL BE A SHAME FOR THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!»  
You pressed both your hands on your mouth not to scream. Tears were running freely all over your face.  
Jimbe appeared beside you, lifting Strawhat’s inert body.  
«[Y/N]! Assist him!» Marco yelled.  
It was hard to see through the watery curtain that covered your eyes. Magma and blue flames were almost burning your body.  
The thought of leaving Ace was killing you, but Marco was right.  
He died to protect his little brother, you couldn’t let it go wasted.  
You bent over Ace one last time.  
Brushing fingers moved a lock of black hair away from his freckled face.  
«I love you, big brother. Goodbye.»  
You placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
Then you bolted towards Jimbe and Strawhat Luffy.

Trying your best to ignore the battle around and the ripped chest inside, you focused on Luffy, giving him a first assistance with what you had.  
«It’s not good!» you yelled to Jimbe.  
Running away and stabilizing his blood pressure at the same time was a hard task.  
«We need to reach a ship in the bay! I need more equipment or we’ll lose him!»  
Jimbe gritted his teeth, accelerating.  
Something similar to an earthquake shook Marineford and you almost lost your balance.  
«Pops?!»  
Whitebeard somehow created a crated which divided all the pirates from him and the Navy.  
But it wasn’t all.  
You were far by now, but it was like half of his face was missing.  
«Oh god.»  
A wave of nausea had you on your knees.  
«[Y/n]-san!!» Jimbe called you with urgency «Please, don’t give up! I need you!»  
You growled painfully, forcing yourself back on your feet. Violently, you pushed all the feelings on the back of your head.  
 _Later._  
 _I’ll let you devour me later._  
Just…  
Just make it right this time.  
You turned to the plaza and took the deepest breath. Then yelled at the top of your lungs.  
«I LOVE YOU POPS!! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!»  
You never knew if he heard you.

Somehow, Teach was there. He was the one who killed Pops, in the end.  
You resisted the urge to go back and kill him (there was, maybe, a tiny rational part of your brain that knew you couldn’t beat him, but it was silent at the moment), and kept running along Jimbe and Strawhat.  
Akainu came back for you. Ivankok stepped in the battle, but he wasn’t strong enough.  
«[Y/n]-san!» Jimbe addressed you «We’ll meet each other on that ship! You did all you could now. We cannot stop Akainu, but if I can reach the sea, I’ll have a chance.»  
Behind you, Ivankok went down.  
You hesitated.  
«Fine!» you finally grunted «Head for the sea! I’ll be waiting on the ship!»  
You parted you ways. One second later, a blow of magma pierced Jimbe and Strawhat both.  
«JIMBE!!»  
They fell on the frozen sea, followed by Akainu.  
You run towards them.  
 _This is how I die._  
You realized.  
Akainu was going to kill you, there was no doubt about that. But it was okay to die for Ace’s legacy.  
 _I’ll hurt you like you hurt me, Akainu._  
All the feelings you were holding back, you let them blast inside you the very moment he entered your strike zone.  
«EMPATHIA!»  
In that moment, Crocodile attacked him too, probably saving your life. At the same time, he managed to send Jimbe and Strawhat flying towards a strange man with a big red nose.  
Akainu recovered quickly, thanks to his haki.  
You stepped in front of him, alone.  
Just a few moments had to be enough.  
Now that you gave up your life, you felt almost calm.  
«[Y/n], Whitebeard’s daughter.» he observed «You stabilized Strawhat, didn’t you?»  
He was shook from your attack, even if just for an instant.  
Targeting at an emotional level could be the key with him. But it didn’t matter anymore, because now he would have never allowed you to hit him again.  
 _I’m sorry, Marco. I faced a Shichibukai AND an admiral today._  
 _I am a terrible little sister._  
His hand morphed in magma as he closed his fist.  
 _Yeah, I want to see you using a psychological attack on THAT, [Y/n]._  
Nevertheless, you focused.  
«I sentence you to death, [Y/n] of the Whitebeards.» he claimed.  
«NO YOU WON’T!»  
In a second, almost all the commanders and the allied captains were by your side.  
«You won’t touch our sister and you won’t touch Strawhat, yoi.»  
«Try to stop me, then, Whitebeard pirates.»  
«[Y/n].» Marco called you, without moving his eyes from Akainu’s «Take care of Strawhat.»  
You swallowed, then turned and ran away, as the battle begun.

«Oi, Red Nose!»  
You were trying to catch the attention of the flying pirate, running on the frozen sea.  
«Who did you called Red Nose, damn girl?!»  
«Take them on a ship! A big one, like–»  
The ice cracked and a yellow submarine merged from the sea.  
You recognize the Jolly Roger almost immediately.  
A black-haired guy stepped on the deck, waving at the clown.  
«Give me Strawhat-ya! I’ll treat him!»  
«And who the hell are you, little boy?»  
«Law!!» you yelled.  
 _Finally, something good happens!_  
«[Y/n]-ya?»  
He seemed surprised for a moment to see your ragged figure running alone on the ice, but the sudden appearance of Kizaru caught everyone attentions.

 

Shanks showed up and stopped the war.  
Everybody retreated, and, somehow, Law managed to left with Strawhat and Jimbe on board. You knew they’d be safe in his hand, because once you experienced yourself.  
Kizaru was stopped by Benn Beckman, Shanks faced Akainu directly, and Aokiji was distracted stopping some marine girl with a rifle who was trying to get herself killed between Augur’s and Yasop’s crossed fire.  
Finally, Sengoku gave the order, and the Navy ceased fire.  
The Blackbeard’s Pirates were also starting their retreat.  
There was just one thing left which was not exactly tamed.  
«TEACH!»  
You.  
After reaching back your brothers, you started to lose it.  
The little lucidity you still had was hardly enough to maintain the power of your fruit under control, and you couldn’t afford to unleash an unrestrained nightmare among your crewmates.  
So you wanted to blow in Teach’s face.  
You jolted towards the huge captain, not even realizing what you were doing.  
«I’M KILLING YOU! I’M KILLING YOU, TEACH!»  
Strong arms grabbed your upper body, restraining you.  
«[Y/n], stop!»  
«Yes, hold her back, Marco.» ordered Shanks, stepping between you and Blackbeard’s crew.  
Teach, that bastard, burst in his hateful laughter.  
«[Y/n]! Long time no see! You’re untamed as always!»  
«SHUT UP!» you screamed, desperately trying to get away from Marco’s grip «I’LL KILL YOU, YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!»  
«[Y/n], please, calm down!» the first commander groaned in your ear.  
«Yes, Marco, keep her warm for me. I’ll soon come and claim my wife.»  
Teach threw his disturbing grin in your faces.  
You felt Marco’s grip growing stiffer.  
«Disgusting bastard.» he hissed.  
Blackbeard gave a hint to his men, and they quickly disappeared.  
Once they were gone, the silence fell on the bay.  
Even when you calmed down, Marco didn’t let you go. Thankfully.  
His solid warm body against your back was probably the only thing that kept you together.  
You grasped his arms, still wrapped around your torso, unable to let go the only thing you had left.


	5. 4

«Here, bite this.» you ordered with lifeless voice (and chest), while inserting a piece of wood in the mouth of your patient.  
He obeyed, red face covered in sweat, and you repositioned his knee without giving him the time to adjust to the idea. The pirate crunched the wood between his teeth, muffling the scream.  
«It’s okay, you’ll be fine.»  
Your unsteady legs slid lightly while turning to the few men who were helping you with all the injured.  
«I’m going to the next ship. Call me if any emergency surgery is needed.»  
One of the pirates – you recognized him, he was some allied captain – grabbed your shoulder and immediately retracted his hand when you shot him a dead glare.  
«[Y/n]-san… you should rest a few hours. You didn’t even take a seat since the war ended.»  
«I’m fine.» you snorted, swiftly heading for the door of the cabin.  
Once on the deck, the cold air hit you as the night swallowed you.  
 _I didn’t notice it was dark already…_  
«[Y/n]?»  
You turned to the voice.  
Red-haired Shanks was there, his half-buttoned shirt revealing his toned chest, fire-red hair freely weaving on his face and resolute black eyes planted in yours.  
However, the day was too long and your heart was too broken to feel intimidated in front of the man, even if he was a Yonko.  
Your father used to be one, after all.  
Nevertheless, you owed respect and gratitude to Shanks, so you turned completely to face him, tired eyes buried in your pale skin.  
«Red.»  
Unexpectedly, when he reached you, he palmed your arm.  
«You’ve done too much. Please, lay down for a while.»  
Your first impulse is to snatch his hand away from you, but you suffocated it.  
«No, thanks.» you answered instead, with low voice «I couldn’t, anyway. I must save as many men as I can. No one else is dying on my watch.»  
Shanks sighed, bringing his hand from your arm to his forehead.  
«Seriously, you and Marco should just stop. You’re going to destroy yourselves.»  
 _So be it._  
But the mention of Marco made your chest sink a little more. The expression on your face crumpled a little, and red-haired Shanks didn’t fail to notice.  
«He’s on the third ship.» he commented with a softer tone, hinting to his right towards the other ships «He’s injured, and restless. We’ve tried to stop him, but it’s no use. Maybe he will listen to you.»  
Before you could avoid it, your eyes travelled above the black rough sea, towards the direction Shanks indicated. You bit your bottom lip lightly.  
«Marco is the commander of the first division. I’m not keeping him from his duties.»  
With a brief bow, you turned your back to the Yonko, heading to the railing, but his hand grabbed your shoulder once again.  
This time, rage radiated violently through your body, and you snapped his touch away from you.  
«What do you want, Red?!» you barked, abruptly facing him.  
Shanks didn’t seem impressed by your reaction. He observed you with serious eyes.  
«It’s okay to suffer, [Y/n]. You lost almost everything. But you are not alone: your brothers need you, now more than ever, and you need them. Just for tonight, please, let me and my crew take care of you, and mourn for your losses, young lady.»  
You tried to swallow a thick knot in your throat. Your fingers rapidly collected the tears which were threatening to leave your eyes.  
«I-I… I’m sorry, Red-haired. Thanks.»  
Shanks smiled.  
«Don’t mention it. You’re such a strong woman, I always envied Whitebeard for having you in his crew.»  
A small smile lingered on your lips too.

Yasopp accompanied you on the other ship and indicated the direction. Once below deck, you just followed the sound of the few voices. It was the middle of the night, and most of the men were sleeping or sedated.  
Finally, warm baths were able to bring Jozu back to his original status. Closed in the bathroom, Marco and Vista assisted while the ice thawed and informed the brothers of Ace and Whitebeard’s death.  
You listened to his unrestrained sobs from beyond the door, biting hard your inner cheek to suppress your own tears.  
After a while, Marco left the room, leaving Vista with Jozu.  
His half-lidded eyes shook for a second when they focused on you.  
«[Y/n]?»  
A ragged sigh left your lings when you saw him.  
The first commander was injured, weary. His skin was paler and marked, his eyes sunk in his face, his shoulder were bent.  
Nevertheless, he took a step towards you, closing the distance and palming your arms.  
«You should be sleeping, yoi. You did too much, you’re going to be sick.»  
 _Oh my god._  
Without a word, you grabbed his sleeve and dragged him in the first empty cabin you saw, almost slamming the door behind you. He didn’t even try to resist, although a slightly surprised expression met your trembling eyes, when you faced again.  
«[Y/n], what–»  
«It’s okay!»  
Your hand crawled up to his unbuttoned shirt, grabbing the edge of the fabric, over the tattoo on his skin. Your chest was brushing against his torso.  
«It’s okay…» you whispered again, locking your watery eyes with his «You can break with me.»  
His eyes slowly shut open at your words.  
Tears were running down to your cheeks, but you managed to keep a peaceful expression, while his face began to bend.  
You stood on your toe to cup his jaw between your hands.  
«We will take care of our men. They will be fine. But first, I will take care of you.»  
Suddenly, he grasped the fabric of the jacket Shanks lent to you, pulling you closer.  
The first tears peeped out his lids while he grit his teeth, unable to contain himself anymore.  
You gave him a shaky smile, your vision blurred.  
 _Pops. Ace._  
 _Oh my god._  
You couldn’t swallow, and it felt like a part of your soul was mercilessly torn off from your insides, leaving an enormous empty space in your body.  
Marco finally held you tight in his arms, burying his face in the crook of your neck and crying silently against your skin.  
You grasped on his back, pressing your own hand on your mouth to suppress your despair.  
 _Oh my god. Oh my god._  
The images of Ace’s cheeky grin and Pops’ warm voice were torturing your worn out mind. The thought of having lost them forever, the awareness that nothing would be the same from that moment on were tearing you apart.  
And Marco was going through the same hell, you knew that.  
His grip became impossibly tight. His body was shaking along yours, in the dim light of the cabin.  
You both slowly slid on your knees, without letting an inch insinuate between each other.

Scenes of Marineford replayed over and over in your brief jagged nightmares, when you finally fell asleep.  
Waking up was even worse, because the consciousness that everything really happened hit you like a blade in your stomach.  
You found yourself wrapped in unknown blankets, over an unknown bed. But your forehead was resting on a well-known tattooed chest.  
You stretched your aching fingers, still clenched to Marco’s shirt.  
He was lying beside you, face resting on his hand, lightly caressing your hair, eyes lost on the sky beyond the porthole.  
«You can keep on sleeping, yoi.»  
His low voice rumbled in his chest.  
You just breathed slowly, trying to focus on the present seconds.  
His fingers through your hair felt good.  
«I’m sorry.» your murmured after a while «It seems I broke up too.»  
His hand lowered to your back, rubbing it gently. You snuggled against his warmness.  
«I’m proud of you.» he said «And Pops was too, you know? He told me, right after we decided to go to war, yoi. He said he couldn’t be more happy about the woman you became.»  
You shut your eyes and press your face against his body.  
«As for Ace…»  
Marco sighed.  
He was able to recollect himself during the night. The pain was still there, it would have always been there. But he had to find a way to put up with it, find a place to put it.  
«…I know he loved you too, yoi. Death doesn’t change that. You will always belong to each other, [Y/n].»  
Although your insides were a painful mess and your pulsating head was threatening to explode anytime soon, you sensed something wrong in his last words.  
It was hard to dethatch yourself from him, but you forced your body to, in order to look him in the eyes.  
«What?» you asked with shaky voice.  
He lowered his face. An interrogative expression insinuated his features at first, but then he seemed to understand.  
«I know about you and Ace. I think everybody does.» he explained calmly.  
You frowned. Shit, your head was really hurting now.  
«I don’t understand.»  
His expression appeared a little bit unsure.  
«[Y/n], yoi… I know you and Ace were in love with each other.»  
Your [e/c] widened.  
«Maybe it wasn’t the right time to bring this up, I’m sorry.» he said apologetically, diverting his glance from yours.  
 _Air, I need air._  
You moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing your face.  
Marco lifted himself as well.  
«[Y/n], I’m sorry, yoi.» he repeated.  
«My god, Marco… I can’t believe this.»  
«Listen, yoi, there’s no need to feel upset–»  
«You got it all wrong!»  
There was a hint of hysteria, in your utter, that stopped him.  
«W-what do you mean, yoi?»  
You let out a bitter dry laugh.  
«It’s absurd… Ace and I were not in love! I was… it seems all so meaningless now, I don’t care anymore.»  
New tears stung the corner of your eyes as you grasped the fabric of your pants.  
Slowly, you turned to his confused face. However, his expression faded in painful concern when he saw your tormented tears.  
«It was you, Marco. It’s always been you.»  
For the first time in your life, you saw his eyes completely widened.

 

**Years ago**

«Thatch, yoi, you idiot!»  
The brunette was running for his life on the Deck of the Moby Dick, closely chased by the first commander.  
«[Y/N]!!»  
As soon as he spotted you, he jolted behind your back, grabbing your shoulders and using your body as a human shield against an angry Marco.  
«Woha!» you cried in surprised, stiffening. Having a broken arm stuck in the plaster cast is not helping.  
Marco stopped in front of you, narrowing his eyes to the crewmate.  
«Don’t you _dare_ using [Y/n] as a shield after what you’ve done.»  
«[Y/n], help meeee.» Thatch whined, snuggling his chin in your shoulder «Marco’s gonna kill me!»  
«Let me go! I don’t want to be part of this!»  
«You can bet I’m going to kill you, yoi!» roared the blond, pointing at your arm «You said you would take care of her, yoi! I came back, and she’s all in cast!»  
«What?! Is that the reason why you’re fighting?» you shouted, offended.  
«I know, I know, I’m sorry!» Thatch cried, without even listening to you «It turned out those Minks are stronger than expected, they didn’t recognize us at first, and I was a little busy with their leader, and–»  
«I don’t care!» Marco snapped, finally seeing an opening and hitting Thatch right in the forehead with the heel of his sandal. The poor man went flying against the railing, almost breaking it.  
«Marco!» you called, still outraged «What’s the meaning of this? I’m sick about you guys always keeping me behind! I cannot stand being always watched as a little girl! I’m a Whitebeard pirate too!»  
«Hm?»  
He glanced at you, pinching the bridge of his nose with his finger.  
«Yeah, sure, yoi.»  
«DON’T YOU “YEAH SURE YOI” ME, YOU DAMN PEANAPPLE!» you barked, more fired than ever.  
He removed his hand from his face, revealing a lenient but soft smile and, without any warning, he flicked your forehead.  
«Ouch!» you uttered, bringing the good fingers where he hit you «I AM GOING TO KILL–»  
«I’m sorry, yoi.» but he was smiling confidently as he patted your head and leaning his forehead to yours.  
A sudden warm invaded your cheeks.  
«I know you’re all grown up and everything, yoi, but I just can’t help worrying for my little sister. So forgive me, okay?»  
Marco gave you a light peck on your head before leaving.  
Blushing softly, you traced his path with lost eyes.  
«I saw that∼»  
You jumped as the familiar sneaky voice purred directly in your ear.  
«Ace!! When the hell…»  
He shot his flashy smile a few inches from your face.  
«I saw that! _Now_ I get the deal… you could have said earlier that you and commander Marc–»  
The hit centred him on the back on his head, making him quiver.  
«Shut up!» you shushed «I don’t know what you’re talking about!»  
Ace stood back in front of you, rubbing his head with a pout.  
«No use in lying, [Y/n]. Your face is as red as red-haired Shanks, and I personally met him. I can assure you he has bright red hair.»  
An uneasy grimace entered your expression.  
«So what if I was a little embarrassed? It’s not a big deal!»  
«Oh, isn’t it? How weird.»  
Here it was, the teasing smile back on that freckled face.  
«Because Vista ruffles your hair all the time, Haruta is a hugger and Thatch is always pranking you, but I’ve never seen you totter, not even once. Then Marco comes around, and you become this… _blushing mess_.»  
«I’m not…!» you muffled your own words, cursing between your teeth.  
Ace rolled his eyes.  
«Oh, please, it’s so obvious!»  
You sighed, eyes glued to the wooden floor of the deck.  
«Although I’m a little disappointed, now. He’s an oldy, and still he outclassed me this way…»  
«Hey!» you scoffed, snapping your eyes back in his face.  
«Okay, okay, I’m sorry!» he laughed, opening his arms «But still, how could you fall for someone so older?»  
Your lips twitched as you approached the railing, followed by Ace.  
The leak of your secret scared you, but at the same time it felt good to be able to speak with someone. Plus, Ace could be an ass, but he was your bigger brother and you trusted him.  
«When Pops’ crew found me… I was sick.» you began softly.  
Ace immediately became serious.  
«I’m a survivor from the White city.» you explained.  
The words took a few seconds to fully enter Ace’s mind, but he eventually realized and his black eyes widened a little.  
«Oh, [Y/n], I didn’t know…»  
He placed a hand on your back.  
«It’s fine.» you smiled «It’s been years. My father was able to make me and my mother escape before the massacre began. But she went insane after seeing what happened to our city, and she killed herself shortly after. I was wandering on an island in the North Blue looking for food when they found me.»  
The memories were freely flowing in her mind, almost not hurting anymore.  
«I don’t know why they took a hopeless orphan on their ship. They knew I was doomed, so maybe it was an act of kindness from Pops… anyway, an year passed, and I worked as a cabin girl until I finally fell unable to move. That was when the news of a boy who ate the Ope Ope no Mi spread.» you smiled to the sea «He’s a super rookie like you, now. His name is Trafalgar Law.»  
Ace mumbled between himself.  
«Wait, I think I saw his bounty somewhere… Oh! In your room!»  
He clicked his finger, pointing at you.  
«Yep, I admit that, I kept his poster.»  
The ravenette narrowed his eyes.  
«Hey, does this mean you’re in love with him too?»  
You chuckled.  
«No, idiot. But there’s some sort of link between me and him. When the new of the Ope Ope no Mi came around, Marco insisted with Pops to look for this boy and try to save my life. Eventually, we left for the North Blue. Just me and him.» you sighed at the memory «I was still a little girl, and I could barely afford a few hours awake in a day at that point. I just remember the sea was wide and cold, but there were always blue flames around me to protect me.»  
Ace hummed.  
«When we found Law, we discovered he was from the Flevance too. He had just learnt how to heal himself from the Amber Lead Syndrome and didn’t hesitate to treat another survivor. He was just a few years older than me… I didn’t know him before, but I remember his father, he was one of the best doctor of the city. Law’s a wonderful surgeon himself now.» you glanced at Ace «He saved my life and we are the only one left sharing Flevance’s legacy. Of course I kept his bounty, when he became a super rookie. Plus, he grew up pretty handsome, huh?»  
You smirked at Ace’s vexed expression.  
«Weren’t we talking about Marco?»  
You shrugged.  
«There’s nothing left to say, actually. I guess I told you all this because it started then. Marco is the one who didn’t give up on me, and the reason why I’m still alive.»  
«So basically you’ve always been in love with him.»  
A soft dust of pink diffused on your cheeks.  
«And what does he think about that?»  
«What?»  
«Let’s ask him!»  
Ace grinned and turned to the cabins, but you threw yourself at him, grabbing his arm at the best of your possibilities.  
«WAIT! Are you insane?!»  
«What’s the matter, [Y/n]? You have to know how he feels, otherwise things will never change!»  
«I already know how he feels!» you uttered frantically, trying to restrain your sneaky older brother «To him, I’m just his little sister! It’s only natural, I was a little kid when we first met!»  
«But you cannot be sure–»  
«You saw us! Did he ever show anything which made you believe he could be attracted to me?»  
Ace stopped. His lips curled, signalling he was trying to recall.  
After a few seconds, he seemed to wilt a little.  
«Exactly.» you said quietly, letting him go «Now, _please_ Ace, promise me you won’t do nor say anything. He’s smart. The others don’t know either, and I would like everything to stay this way.»  
You looked in his eyes with a pleading expression.  
He grimaced, unsure.  
«But…»  
«Please, Ace! I’m happy here, this crew is my family. I don’t want anything to change! Please, don’t be the one who ruins it.»  
He lowered his head, defeated.  
«Okay, I promise.»  
You smiled to him, then placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
«Thanks.»  
He glared at you.  
«Will you be okay?»  
«I’m always okay!»  
«Just… come to me if you feel sad, will you?»  
You nodded, grateful, and he wrapped his warm arms around you.

 

**Now.**

You could see Marco’s face crumbling on itself.  
 _Terrible timing. But who cares anymore?_  
«It’s no big deal.» you muttered, head leaning against the cold wall, exhausted.  
«[Y/n], I…»  
«It’s no big deal.» you repeated, closing your eyes to avoid other tears to line your cheeks.


	6. 5

«This doesn’t make sense.»  
Marco seemed to talk to himself rather than to you. His hands were restless on his face and in his hair, while you were leaning against the wall, empty.  
«I’m sorry.» you whispered. Not even the voice would come anymore.  
It was too much to handle.  
«But I saw you. With Ace. I saw him getting in your room in the middle of the night and leaving in the morning.»  
The only mention of Ace’s name made your chest hurt like you were having a heart attack.

 

**Some time ago.**

Whitebeard’s crew had just saved an island from another group of violent pirates, and was now enjoying the deserved party. The citizens went all out for the joy, and organized a glorious banquet on the beach to honour their saviour.  
To be honest, you always felt a little uncomfortable when the crew had parties with strangers, and you often ended up standing by yourself, apart from the core celebration.  
First because your big brothers would viciously glare at any man who tried to talk to you, second because, at the same time, they didn’t mind the company of all the enthusiastic women who gathered around them. So, at the end of the day, no one really interacted with you.  
Sometimes it was even worse, though. And this was the case.  
You sat on your own with your tankard, not too far from the big fire lighting the night. The beach was filled with shouts and laughter, but they couldn’t enter your mind.  
Your eyes were fixed on the beautiful brunette sitting on Marco’s lap. She was awfully attractive and she knew it. On the other hand, the first commander looked like he was definitely pleased by her attentions.  
Your stomach clutched when the woman traced the tattoo on his chest with her slender finger.  
«…and you’d be the famous Y/n.»  
The voice from your side shook you from your catatonic state, inducing a frown to enter your features.  
 _Not now._  
You turned to the drunken man who approached you. The lust was glittering in his half-lidded eyes.  
«Please, just go away.» you hissed.  
«Oh, c’mon baby girl. Juuuust a ride. You live alone with so many men, you surely know how the world goes.»  
The deadly glare you shot him made him shut his mouth, but before you could do anything more, a strong arm circled the man’s neck, squeezing it a little too hard. He let out a muffled moan.  
«Sorry friend, I believe you lost the way.» Ace grinned «The party is in that direction!» so he threw him towards the banquet.  
You stood on your feet.  
«There was no need, Ace.»  
«I know. I just wanted to do it!»  
The ravenette cheerfully smiled.  
«Why are you here, by the way? We’re having so much fun!»  
«I can see that.»  
The caustic comment left your lips before you could contain it.  
Ace blinked, noticing the dark expression on your face.  
«Y/n, are you okay?»  
When you didn’t reply, his eyes scouted around the area, like they were looking for something. It didn’t take long before they spot that something.  
«Oh. I see.»  
 _How is this reckless boy so good when he wants?_  
«I’m going to bed.» you flatly said, heading for the ship anchored nearby.  
You didn’t want to look at Ace, let alone Marco. The tears you were trying to swallow back had grown more difficult to restrain.  
«Hey, wait a second…!»  
But you didn’t turn.

It wasn’t even an hour before someone knocked to your cabin. You were just starting to fall asleep after a long cry in the pillow, but the noise startled you.  
There was no chance you could answer the door in that state. Your face was as red as a tomato, your eyes were puffy and humid.  
You decided to ignore it, but after a few seconds they knocked again, banging the door this time.  
«Y/n, I know you’re not asleep! Let me in!»  
«Ace, go away!» you shouted.  
«Open up!»  
«Let me alone!»  
«Won’t happen! Open this door or I’m burning it down!»  
You groaned in your pillow, ignoring him.  
«Y/n, I’m serious.»  
Uh-oh. You knew that voice, he really was.  
With a low growl, you got out of the bed and stormed to the door.  
«What do you want?!» you uttered, opening it.  
Ace scowled at the sight of your messed face. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
«How can I enjoy the party knowing that my little sister is crying in her room?»  
«It’s none of your business!» you sighed, falling back on your bed.  
His scowl muted into a sneer, and he dropped his shirt and hat on the floor, insinuating under your blanket.  
«Woha! What are you doing?»  
«Cuddle!» he cheerfully said, pulling you against his chest. You beat your forehead against his red necklace.  
«Ouch! Ace, let me go!»  
«Not until you smile to me.»  
«I don’t feel like it.»  
He pouted like a little child, but the grin came back soon on his freckled face.  
«Then I’ll have to make you!»  
His fingers rapidly found your ribs, pinching and prodding. You squirmed in the hug, trying to escape, but he was too strong.  
«NAHAHAHAH STHAP!»  
«That’s better!»  
Ace stopped, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
To your surprise, your body began to relax in his warmness.  
«Ace?»  
«Hm?»  
«Was… was he still with that woman?»  
The pirate sighed.  
«You know she doesn’t mean anything to him, right? She’s just some girl on some island, and we’ll never see her again.»  
«So he was still with her.»  
«Have you even listened to me?»  
«I know, it’s not like this is the first time.»  
You rolled on your back, entangling from the embrace, but staying very close to him.  
«It’s just… hard.»  
«Do you want me to punch him in the face? I could totally do that. Just like “hey Marco”, and then, bang!»  
You chuckled at his words, but the smile died fast on your lips.  
«Ace, what if he falls in love?»  
He widened his eyes.  
«Are you kidding?»  
A soft hum left your mouth, as your gaze got lost on the ceiling. Ace sighed quietly.  
«Y/n, what are you going to do?»  
«What do you mean?»  
«Do you plan to go on like this forever?»  
You didn’t reply, a heavy pound sinking in your chest.  
Fire Fist pouted, pulling you closer again.  
«Let’s sleep for now, shall we? I’ll stay here with you.»  
You couldn’t avoid a soft chuckle at his affection.  
«Fine by be.» you said, closing your eyes against his body.

The first light of down had fallen on the calm sea when Ace sneaked out from your cabin.  
Not that he really cared about what people were thinking about you two, but some of your brothers could be extremely annoying, and, more importantly, Pops would have probably been upset.  
Most of the men were passed out for the booze on the deck or on the beach, and he felt like he succeeded his mission, until resolute steps resounded behind him and a familiar voice called his name.  
«Oi, Ace.»  
The pirate cursed in his teeth, before turning to the first commander.  
«Marco, hey.»  
The pineapple didn’t look pleased.  
«So _this_ is why you were both gone during the night, yoi.»  
Ace rubbed the back of his head.  
«We… wait, you noticed? I thought you were a little busy too.»  
The blond huffed, diverting his eyes.  
«Don’t change the subject!»  
«Don’t you change the subject! You were the one who disappeared with a random woman!»  
«S-So what? At some point, I wanted to check on Y/n, yoi.»  
The raven-haired boy crossed his arms on his chest, lifting his chin.  
«You mean after sex.»  
Marco buried his face in his hand, exasperated.  
«Well, I suppose she was with you, yoi… fine then.»  
«Wait pineapple, I think you misunderstood…»  
The first commander waved his explanation away with a swift gesture.  
«It’s okay, yoi.»  
«But Marco, really, we didn’t–»  
«I don’t wanna know, I don’t want to talk about it. Just know this: if I see her crying because of you, you’re a dead man, yoi.»  
«Hey…!»  
Marco turned, clearly not willing to listen any other word, and walked away.  
Ace groaned, messing his hair with his hand.  
«You should punch yourself, stupid pineapple!»

 

**Present.**

Marco was waiting for something from you, a confirmation, or a deny. But you were far too tired.  
«I can’t do this right now.» you breathed, almost silently.  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but a heavy knock on the door made you both startle.  
«Marco, are you in there? The men are gathered, we’re waiting for you.»  
Vista’s voice.  
The blond threw a glare outside the porthole.  
«It’s morning already. Shit.»  
«I’m sorry to disturb you, but they need to know you got their back now. I don’t like to increase the burden on your shoulders, but you seem to be the only one they wanted to hear.» Vista continued from across the door.  
Marco’s arms dropped along his sides.  
«I’m coming.»  
You stood up as well as he turned to face you. His eyes were tormented and you immediately lowered yours, unable to stand his gaze.  
«Y/n…»  
«Go.»  
He sighed.  
«We’ll talk later, yoi.»  
«We don’t have to.» you whispered, finally able to raise your head again «Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything, okay? I–»  
«We’ll talk later.»  
His voice was firm and didn’t allow abjections. He moved to the door, opening it. Vista eyed the inside of the cabin, spotting you.  
«Here you are, little one! I was worried.»  
«Did Shanks say something about our destination?» Marco asked.  
«We should be there in a few hours.»  
«Good.»  
The first commander walked out from the cabin.  
When he was gone, Vista’s eyes went back to you.  
«You did good stopping him tonight.»  
You nodded weakly, bracing yourself.  
«Hey.»  
With a few wide steps, Vista was beside you, pulling you in his chest with an arm, while his other hand rested on your head.  
«I’m sorry you have to go through all this.» he said with his warm reassuring voice. Your body relaxed a little in the hug.  
«We’re all together in this.»  
«True.» he hummed «But it’s a little bit different. See, I’ve been with Pops for most of my life, and I’m no youngling anymore. I knew the time for goodbyes would have come. The same goes for Marco, or Jozu. Of course it doesn’t make the pain any better… but you.»  
Vista gently grabbed your shoulders, pulling you back a little to watch you in the eyes.  
«You’re so young and fresh, Y/n. And so was Ace.» he moved a lock of hair from your face «I wish I could protect you from this pain, little one.»  
You shook your head, tears lining your cheeks once again.  
«It’s okay.»  
With a rough movement, you rubbed the tears away.  
«V-Vista, sit please! I didn’t even visit you yesterday, I need to check your wounds!»  
He smiled fondly.  
«Y/n, Y/n. Forgive us. You became such a wonderful and strong woman, yet all we can see it’s always the little girl hiding behind Marco’s legs.»  
You blushed, weakly smiling back.  
«Yeah, I used to do that…»  
Vista patted your head.  
«You were strong already, though. Every time he used to leave for a mission, you always greeted him smiling, and then cried in your room for hours.»  
«Vista, come on…»  
«And remember the time Namur got slashed in the abdomen? It was a dark stormy night, and we were furiously fighting on the deck. You were, what?, ten? And you ran across the battle and stubbornly stopped the haemorrhage with your hands.»  
«Oh, yeah…» the memories started to flow «I got a glancing blow then. I still have the scar.»  
Vista nodded.  
«That was when Marco got really angry.»  
Marco… you might have just lost him forever.  
«He needs you know.»  
You glanced surprised at him.  
«What?»  
«He has always wanted to be the one you could lean on, but his burden it’s just too heavy. Although we’re like brothers, Marco is now in charge. He will not quiver in front of us… but you’re an exception. Please, stay beside him.»  
Your shoulders dropped.  
«I will.»  
 _If he still wants me to._

The first commander did a good job reassuring the men, although he couldn’t lift the pain in their chests.  
No one could. It was just too soon.  
You didn’t attend the reunion, needing some time on your own. You took a shower, put on some fresh clothes and reached the deck of the main ship.  
The sun was pale in the autumnal region, and a cold breeze was blowing on the limpid sea.  
Some Red-haired pirates were scattered around. They glanced at you when you walked to the railing, but they let you be. Yasop waved at you.  
Hours passed and you just stared at the horizon, wrapping Shanks’ black jacket around your body.  
«Y/n?»  
The captain himself approached you.  
You lifted and forced a smile into your face.  
«Red-hair.» you greeted «I owe you an apology and my gratitude.»  
Shanks smiled and waved away your words with his hand.  
«Please, no need to be so formal! How come you’re not in the hall with your crewmates?»  
«I needed to be on my own for a while.»  
«Well, I just came to tell you this.»  
For a second, the man looked a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head, clearing his voice.  
«Don’t take it the wrong way, I don’t want to sound inopportune… but the future of the Whitebeard pirates is uncertain now.»  
You narrowed your eyes and he immediately shook his head.  
«I’m not questioning your strength or your bound! If I didn’t have the greatest respect for you, I wouldn’t be here now.»  
«So what are you trying to say?»  
«I just want you to know that, if anything happens now or in the future, well… there is a place for you on my ship.»  
You blinked at him. So he was serious, that time.  
Normally you would have repelled his words with scorn. But now…  
Your brothers needed you and you had not intention of leaving them. At the moment. But after losing Pops and Ace, you were pretty sure it’d have been impossible for you to live near Marco and barely talking to him. It was just too hard. Your confession could have ruined your relationship forever, and if that was the case, you had no choice but leaving.  
You lowered your eyes.  
«I’m flattered, Red-hair.»  
«Call me Shanks.»  
«…Shanks. Right now, I want to stay with my brothers. But I’ll keep your offer in mind.»  
He smiled.  
«Hey, look!» Red-hair pointed to a distant black spot on the horizon «That’s the island! We’re almost there.»  
The meeting was over, and some Whitebeard pirates joined you on the deck as well.  
You stiffened when you saw Marco turning to you and walking in your direction.  
The two captains greeted each other with a respectful nod. You kept your eyes on the sea.  
«So, we’ve almost reached our destination, yoi.» Marco observed.  
«We should be there in an hour if the wind continues this way.» Shanks confirmed.  
«Thanks, Red-hair. If you don’t mind, Y/n and I will go on to check out the island, yoi. We’ll see you there.»  
You frowned.  
«Wait, wha–»  
Without waiting for you to realize or Shanks to answer, Marco wrapped an arm around your waist and jumped outboard.  
A second later, you were surrounded by blue flames.  
Marco transformed completely, like he used to do when you were a child, always stressing him to “make you fly”.  
God, you were such a pain in the ass as a kid! But he pleased you every time, and Pops was always saying he was spoiling you too much. He laughed while saying it though.  
The wind in your hair and on your face wiped away the weights in your chest. The speed was so high you grasped on the neck of the blue phoenix, shouting. Just like you did as a child.  
Thanks to his flames, you weren’t cold.  
You weren’t sure if you were crying or not, but certainly you were unable to stop smiling during the ride.  
For a few minutes, all the pain was gone and you were just a kid flying on a phoenix.

You reached the shore, and Marco started to transform back to his human form. He kept the wings to gently glide on the beach, but manage to make you slide between his arms, one under your knees and the other around your waist.  
He carefully let you go when he set foot on the sand.  
Your legs were shaky at first, so he held you until he was sure you could stand on your own.  
«T-Thanks, it was… good.»  
Your arms automatically wrapped around your torso.  
«Please, Y/n, look at me.»  
Your eyebrows furrowed, but you lifted your eyes.  
Now he looked as collected as always.  
Just, how could he do that? Your heart was pounding so fast in your chest you were afraid it could kill you.  
«I need to tell you something too, yoi.»  
You shut your eyes.  
You didn’t want to listen.  
You thought all the losses of the previous day had wiped away your feelings or what you cared about them. You painfully realized you were wrong.  
«Please, don’t.» your murmured «I know. I know it already. I’m your little sister. It’s obvious, I was just a child, and you were already a warrior and I’m so much younger… It’s okay. Really, it’s okay for me if you’re my big brother. I just… I cannot lose you now, Marco.»  
He was fast in nullifying the distance and bringing you to his chest, holding your body in his arms.  
«There is no chance you will ever lose me, Y/n.»  
You relaxed a little bit, leaning on his tattoo.  
 _I promised I’d stayed strong… looks like I’m doing a terrible job._  
«Then it’s okay.»  
You swallowed and tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let you.  
«Marco?»  
«Remember when you left for your medical training, yoi?»  
You blinked, confused.  
«Yeah…»  
«Pops had the best doctors came on the ship to teach you, but eventually you had to do the practical training in a real facility. We were all so depressed when we left you on that island, yoi. How could we imagine a child picked up out of nowhere would become so important for us? Pops was impossible for weeks.»  
You chuckled, still wrapped in his arms. His chin rested on your head.  
«You were fifteen, yoi, and stayed away for three whole years. Everyone wanted to visit, but no one wanted to say it out loud, so we never did. When we came to pick you up again, we had the hardest time hiding our excitement from each other, yoi.»  
More soft giggles left your lips.  
«But when we arrived» Marco continued «some idiotic pirate had thought it was smart to kidnap you to blackmail us.»  
You remembered the whole episode very well.  
The Whitebeard pirates just went berserk on the island. The Navy actually raised Pops’ bounty after those events.  
Eventually, you were able to free yourself and escape the enemy crew, but it didn’t stop your brothers to turn those pirates into dead meat. It was maybe the only time you saw Marco and Thatch actually willing to kill someone.  
«You didn’t need us though, yoi.»  
«I… trained in combat also, during those years. I didn’t want to be a burden for you guys.»  
Marco finally pulled away to look at you in the eyes.  
«When I saw you again, you were eighteen, yoi, with a black eye and limping.»  
You blushed.  
Not the way you wanted to greet Marco after three years, you recalled. It felt so frustrating.  
«It is true I left my little sister on that island, yoi. But.» his hands squeezed your shoulders as he was looking for the words «When I saw you again I though… I thought crap. She’s beautiful.»  
Your eyes widened.  
Marco was not looking at you. His eyes were fixed on the white sand.  
«I was so ashamed of myself, yoi. At first, I thought it was just a moment, you know. Everything would have gone back to normal as soon as you were back on the ship. But it wasn’t the case. Everyday you look stronger, yoi, and more beautiful and so damn perfect.»  
 _Wait._  
 _What is happening?_  
 _What is Marco saying?_  
Someone explain please, I’m not understanding.  
«I tried to suffocate my feelings, I really did. I slept with other women, I left more often, I treated you like my little sister like I was supposed to. Nothing worked, yoi. Then Ace came.»  
He lifted his eyes on yours. His gaze was ragged.  
«And now you say… all this time…»  
You frantically shook your head, lost.  
«Marco, stop! I don’t understand! I don’t understand what you’re saying!»  
You tried to pull away, but the first commander stopped you, cupping your face and forcing you to look at him.  
«I love you, Y/n.»  
Your breath stopped.  
Your heart stopped.  
You stared at each other in the eyes for what it felt like an eternity.  
Then he bent on you and captured your lips in his.  
 _Oh my god._  
 _Oh my god, I’m kissing Marco._  
 _He loves me. He always had._  
At first, you let him lead, melting in his warmness. Then the realization got you and you grasped on his shirt, putting all the feelings you were unable to contain in a desperate kiss.  
He did the same, pushing his tongue past your lips, entangling it with yours in a burning need.  
He almost hurt you from how tight he squeezed you against his body.  
You were both panting for air when he broke the kiss, still pressing his forehead and nose against yours in a tormented frown.  
«I’m so sorry, Y/n, yoi.» he whispered.  
«Shh.»  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his chest.  
 _Ace, watch me now._  
 _You were so right. I should have listened._  
«Pops saw it, in the end, yoi.» Marco wheezed «He would have approved.»  
«Ace knew too.»  
«So they were the only ones…» the first commander smiled «I bet they’re laughing so hard at us, right now, yoi.»  
You laughed and cried a thousand tears in his chest.

 

All the Whitebeard pirates and all the allied captains were lined on the hill.  
The two graves were sprinkled with flowers in every shape and colour. Whitebeard flag fluttered high.  
Shanks and Marco were standing in front of them, while you were kneeling between the flowers, gently disposing the last one.  
«Red-hair. I have no words to express my gratitude.» Marco said, eyes fixed on the flag.  
«Stop talking nonsense. I’ve always respected Whitebeard even though he was my enemy. Even Sengoku respected him.»  
Marco nodded and Shanks turned.  
«We must go now.»  
«Yes. Thanks, yoi.»  
Red-haired Shanks walked away with his men. Your paths departed.  
All your brothers stood silently on the hill for hours, everyone mourning in his own way.  
You stayed quietly near the graves till the sun began to set.  
When almost anyone was gone, Marco stretched his hand for you and you took it, standing beside him.  
You both stood some more minutes in silence, eyes on their names, or maybe lost in the violet sky.  
«So what now?» you quietly asked.  
«Now we go to our brothers.»  
He turned his back to the graves and gently pulled you by his side.

It was not over, though. The Payback war was still to come.  
You couldn’t know by that moment, but more losses were waiting for you at the end of the road.  
A time was approaching in which Blackbeard would really come and claim you as his wife. And your brothers would not be enough to stop him.  
But this is a story for another time.

Right now, Marco would not let go of your hand, and that was enough.


End file.
